White Rose
by Alliy
Summary: for her beloved mother the Sixteen years old Sierra Clark will search to a guy whom the only proof of his existence in her life is a White Rose that already been withered and gone throughout the time. - Authors note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho,; this story is only base by my own.
1. White Rose

A white Rose; the only thing she remember about him.

It's already been eleven years since Sierra last seen her half-brother Shinubo now at the age of sixteen where her mother, the only person she has was wishing to see her only son before she dies, not knowing how and where to find him, she will use all of her connections she has in order to find her brother, and to give up is not an option.

Would she find out the truth behind the disappearance of her brother and his fate?

Or her search will be in vain?

 **A year or so after the black tape saga ended.**


	2. White Rose 1

Math subject are supposed to be not that head wrenching, but today, her head seems like about to explode as she was trying to digest her private teachers explanation, sometimes wondering how will the answer of (x2-4x-2)+(2x3+x2-x+5) would help in order to manage the business her father that had left as his only Heir,

Sierras father Died when she's still Five since then her mother was the only person she had , while his father's cousin her Uncle Alejandro ended up managing the company when her mother got sick two years ago it is until she Reached her age of seventeen thus she can manage the company and is about to happen one month from now.

"Shier are you alright?" Rhia asked while stop, she's her Private Math Teacher, as she saw how Sierra massage her temple.

"I'm fine, it's just that; I don't understand what you're talking about anymore," she Say while leaning at her seat still massaging her temple

Rhia walk towards her and smiled "we can stop for today, we can resume this tomorrow, is that alright?"

Sierra stop massaging her temple looking back at Rhia with a questioning look, she's about to open her mouth when a loud knock at the Room where she was taking a lesson, "mistress!" it was their maid Tsubaki base in her voice it seems Important since she still trying to catch her breath, "Milady it's about your moth-" and in a split second Sierra already opened the door and passed the maid who was about to say something,

she ran to her mother's chamber as fast as she can, her mother's chamber are six doors away from the Room where she came from; not to mention the left and rights in the Manor house that needed to take.

As she opened the door, she saw her mother lying on her bed sleeping like there's nothing wrong with her; except with those apparatus that surrounding her bed,

"How's she? What happened?" she asked to the Doctor that was checking her mother's pulse.

"She's fine for now, She just throw up, good thing I was here when that happened" the doctor look at her and adjust the IV that was injected in her mother's hand.

"For now this is the temporary replacement of solid food, you can only let her eat liquid foods or food that can easily digest"

"For how long?" she asked as she look at her paled skin mother and and back to the doctor

"up until her next check-up" as the doctor putting all of his thing in his suitcase after that he turn to her

"I must go now Ms. Clark make sure not to let her IV empty and if you need something just call me" while holding the door knob, looking back at her.

"thank you Mr. Furushima" she say as the doctor Exited the room,

with the feeling losing her energy; she sat at the couch across her mother's bed, Sierra was planning to keep an eye to her mother but she just dozed off asleep.


	3. White Rose 2

She woke up because of a loud breaking noise , she saw a broken vase and a spilled water that must have been inside the vase before, and that already under the table, beside of her mother's bed, _'her mother'..._

as soon as she realized it she look at where her mother was previously lying, the bed now is empty as the blanket was already hanging on the floor, her wheel chair beside her was gone, and even the apparatus that was holding her IV.

The vase may have been moved when her mother try to stand and eventually fall, she look at the wall clock

She quickly got up and fix the mess her mother leaved behind, after that she walk to the place where she know her mother had gone to,

At the back of the Manor as she opened the two door where only she and her mother with other few people has the permission to open,

The smell of Roses was lingering in her nose, she seen her mother to the same place where she always go.

Behind those Doors was their Garden which was Consists of Daisy with white and red Roses,

There are four Big Circles that was made by Rock surrounding the Flowers,

but at the centre of those blossoming flowers are a bed of White Roses, it was a Park that was made by her Parents for her, not until Ten years ago when her mother decided to culture White Roses, though half of it was only been used.

Her mother was at the side of those flowers, trying to cut the thorns of one that she picked earlier,

"It's only Four pm or so, you came early" she estimated as she walk towards her mother,

The woman look at her and smiled weakly she put the Roses in her Feet as the Grass in their was still Growing "after I woke up I saw that the Roses in the vase was dying, so I decided to pick some in order to replace the old ones"

She sit in front of the weak woman and smile "but I guess you should buy a new Vase"

"I don't remember that I broke it" said of the confuse woman in front of her.

"Maybe you have moved it as you were trying to get up and fall after you left" she concluded

"Is it even possible?" her mother ask curiously, and she chuckled, "I guess that's when Newton john's Laws of Gravity takes place" she joked

"Oh" the only answer the woman muttered,

She picked up the flower in front of her carefully as the thorns was not completely been cut, "it was said that the Japanese farmers are culturing blue Roses, by manipulating their DNA with the DNA of a naturally Blue coloured flowers, do you want to Try planting some?"

"Buying some would be easy but Planting some is close to impossible, if it is true; blue roses are rare or should I say doesn't even exist in natural world, it means their profit is Big and if they just sold it to us, it might threaten their Living, besides White Roses are beautiful on its own way I prefer to stick with these one" as her mother look at the vast of White Roses in front of her.

She stared at her mother

"But you can buy some" she came at her senses when her mother spoke,

"I guess blue Roses are beautiful, in my burial and it's not far from now." as her mother look back at her.

She turns away, trying to cover her expression at the sudden outburst of her mother "don't be ridiculous, you're still 50 years old, as far as I know most Japanese women has a long lifespan."

Her mother gave a small smile "I thought, you're a realist never thought you're a dreamer too"

She looked at her mother who was still looking at her "it was based on polls mean it's somewhat true"

"Is it even true for a Person like me?" with a slight of seriousness of her voice as her mother look back blankly at the roses.

"You're rude." She says trying to slightly changing the subject, she look up at the sky, the shade of it was changing a clue that the time is changing, when no answer came from the sick woman she continued "putting all the weighs to your sixteen years old child, and a month from now the weight of the company itself".

"I know... that's why, I don't want to put more burden on you" she looked at her mother while she was still staring blankly to those flowers that she adored so much.

"In ancient time's white rose means Romance or Love, Purity" as the older woman say

"I can still remember how you put white Roses in his suit case before he leaves and always appreciate it, you always do that since the day the late Clara told you what White Roses really means though you're still four back then."

Her mother smiled; as she look at her it was like she's seeing the past,

But her emotion change when a painful memory crossed her mind "it was like a fate itself when you forgot to buy those white roses and wasn't able to give them to your father, the day of his accident"

"And that's when people told me that white roses means Death" she continue what her mother was about to say

, "then after I cried so much alone in this place he came and gave me the same flower that I was about to give to you, I was just planning to tell you that there still someone who love you most" her mother look at her with surprised expression on its face

"you still remember him?" the older woman with a hint of happiness in her voice, she should at least; as Sierra still remember her older brother ,though it was already more than a decade ago and Sierra only Five years old back then,

"Not really, I just remember someone gave me back the rose that I throw"

She says as she look at her mother change its expression; then she realized that it was almost sunset she stand up and cleaned her jeans,

"Let's go inside mother" as she push her wheelchair and while holding the stand of where the IV was connected

"Wait what about the roses that I Picked?" while her mother trying to look back at the roses on the ground,

"We can Picked new ones tomorrow, after we buy a new vase" She smiled trying to comfort her mother, as she guide her Inside the Manor house.

 _"Take good care of her" as the teenager gave the flower to a five years old child who was just finished crying with her eyes still Red._

* * *

authors note; About the Blue Rose that is how they manage to breed Blue Rose says my Prof.


	4. White Rose 3

It's already been late ten o'clock in the evening; she doesn't still feel sleepy maybe it was all because, she sleep for almost half day and maybe because she still thinking of her mother's previous expression , "you still want to see him right? after all he is still your son." as she talk to herself while thinking of her mothers face,

that same year it was like her mother lost two person in her life; but really, the death of her husband was never in his concern since, he's a child when her mother was still a maiden, but why leave her in that same year?.

Her mother stop searching for him, only to focus on the business and for her;

Though Sierra has a choice not to; for her mother's sake and only for her mother's, she'll search for him;

She has her ways after all;

* * *

She has to put herself into many people inside a certain mall, she never wanted to be in crowded place though she's not really a shy type one; she just simply hate it with no particular reason.

The reason she's here was her mother needed a new vase since her last one broke;

And also she's meeting with someone , and the Old hag requested they rendezvous in her favourite place, since it was a secret one she just gave in, just so the citizen won't tell her mother about their meeting,

And it was in this place, inside the mall; a Certain Asian Cuisine Restaurant,

She walk inside the Restaurant straight to a vacant two person table, the place is relaxing and there are group of people singing, with their guitar, then a waiter walk to her , "good day ma'am, may I take your order?"

She look at the menu that place in the table, since not Familiar with those food "I'm waiting with someone here, would you just gave me a drink that you have here, anything would do,"

The waiter just nod "okay ma'am well serve you our most popular refreshment"

"Thank you" the only thing she says and then the waiter left.

Now where did the old hag gone to: the last time they talked which was only hours ago, she seem so Excited.

Maybe she got lost; oh that's just normal with seniors anyway, hope she find her way here

A server walk towards her with the drink "here is your order, enjoy "says as he walk back again.

Just as she sip with the drink "Maria!" she looked at the old hag who's walking towards her,

"You're late," she said with a smug in her face, the wrinkled woman just laugh, while putting her black coat to her chair,

"I'm sorry, I got lost" she make a serious look at the old woman in front of her, trying to tell her if she's really being serious, yes she thought the Old hag got lost since it is late but seriously, she's the one who told her where to go, fate don't know what joke means.

"I forgot the direction myself" explain the old woman,

and Sierra realized that she really is an Old Hag already

"Did you order already?" changing the subject, "food no, Drink yes." She say as to point at the drink

"Oh" mouthed by the old woman "waiter!" she called

"Yes ma'am?" ask by the waiter

"Java Rice with Mechado order for two, and also" the Old woman look at Sierra while the waiter stop to write "Coconut juice with Milk for one" after the waiter wrote what the woman said, he smiled and "right away ma'am".

"so what do you want?" she look at her like she was interested on what the teen will tell her, though she has an aura that she already knew what it is.

She frown "don't look at me like that Old hag, I Know you knew nothing" the woman laughed "and that's why I'm Interested, though I have a Hint"

Sierra hate people acting like they knew everything, like as if their Manipulating her, that's why she hate the Old hag, looking all knowingly on her,

Reason also she love to do the exact opposite of what they wanted her to do or what they thought she's going to do, she love to see their disappointed face so much.

She's also loves twist and turns, making them believe she was going to do this while they expect her to do the exact opposite;

While she herself just won't do any, she's so stubborn even if it means her own life which risks two times already.

"I will search for my brother" she said just to finish this conversation with the Old hag

The old woman look surprised "and I lost again for the hundred time, never thought you would say that"

"Don't worry you're not the one" she retorted. The server came, placed their food and left

"that won't be easy, you know we've search for him, after he gone missing, sure Soara told you that right?" the Old woman says as she look at her.

"but you stop, anyway I just need to know the last person who's came in contact with him, and after that I might ask some request from you but don't worry, just find the person and searching for him will be my role" she says, and ate the food in her plate, she drink the waiter gave to her.

"Does she know?" the old ask seriously

"she doesn't and you shall not tell her attorney", She stand up and look at the woman who's already in her sixties

"she wanted to see him;I know that"

with that she left the Old woman, who as if still trying to digest what had just told to her.


	5. White Rose 4

Five days since her meet up with Attorney Garcia still no call from her, though the truth is she's not sure if The Old woman, approved with her plan.

But as one of the closest person in her family and that the old woman really cared for her mother, she knew she will understand her situation,

She was walking back and forth in their living room, while her personal maid Tsubaki was looking at her with worried face, today is the scheduled result of her mother's test,

She look at the wall clock it's almost eleven in the morning, if this is just a normal day she would just be with Rhia with her math subject but her studies postponed, it was three days ago when her mother just passed out;

Mr. Furushima said it was only because of heat but she needed to take the test before to conclude what was happening, and the test will take up for three days.

And what worries her more is her mother wasn't be able to leave her bed as well as the, the time to time of hurting of her mother's brain.

After a while she heard a beep outside the manor, Sierra quickly run to meet the doctor, as her maid opened the door

She look at him with worried face, "how's the result?"

The Doctor look at her and walk straight towards her mother's room, "you don't have too worked up yourself Sierra the test that I take to her is only to determine her Immune system and if there's anything aside from her brain cancer"

"And" she ask as they approached their destination, "it was negative, but her Immune system is getting weaker" and he opened the door, she was about to open her mouth when she saw her mother, she's already awake

"Good Morning Mrs. Clark" the doctor smiled at her mother, and walk toward her while she just follow him,

Her mother gave a faint smile "don't be so Formal Doctor Furushima, we've been known each other since last year"

"You're still my patient that's why, I need to be formal but if you insist" he check her pulse "how's your feeling?"

"To be honest, I'm not fine, but I guess I just need to be thankful that I'm still breathing".

"you need to go to hospital Soara, it's getting worse" the doctor seriously said

Soara looked at her child whose still leaning against the closed door,

She weakly smiled "I already know that, that's why I choose not to waste my time and rather spend it with my child"

"but-" "we already talked about it, I just accepted to have a doctor because she wanted me to have one" she cut what the doctor was about to say

"and besides, she accepted it already; that I'm already dying, she just don't want to hear it from me" Mr. Furushima sigh "don't you think she's still young to lost you?"

"I know but I don't want to do something, if it still have the same ending, it will just make it more painful at the end" the doctor stand up straight, "I guess there's no point on convincing someone as stubborn as you"

Sierra walk towards the two "is everything alright?"

"I will see you tomorrow, I will take my leave now" as he look to the older woman

The woman smiled at him "see you tomorrow then" , he didn't answer her question the doctor fix his things and left the room, and she follows she want an honest answer

"Mistress!" it was Tsubaki, she stop and look at her servant irritated "what is it?"

"There's someone calling from your rooms phone, she's looking for you, it is Attorney Garcia" Tsubaki's voice trailed off with those last two words, since she also knew how Sierra don't like that much the Old woman.

Sierras eyes go wide and didn't bother to follow the doctor and just run towards her room,

After she entered she quickly grab the phone "hello"

"I thought you don't have the plan to pick up" said of the woman in the other side of the phone

"Just tell me why you called" she irritably say

"okay back to business, since you didn't give me any of his picture I just ended up to, digging the previous file that I have with him" the old woman said as a matter of fact

"That's the main reason, why you're the one I seek help to, because I know nothing about him, now go on..."

"I almost forget you're still young back then, now I found someone who make an Interaction with him or should I say, someone meet him more than two years ago when he lived in the condo in Moshiyuri City but not for too long, as he perfectly describe him though, he's a lot older; well its already been a decade after all, and he is with some people, those people who you wanted to know they don't know their names, so we took their Pictures and we successfully Identified the two of them"

"wait ,..Moshiyuri City?... that's the same place where an unknown plague happened right?" she silently ask, it was more than a year ago when an unknown virus spread throughout inside of one of the City's hospital and those people inside the certain hospital was all affected quickly though it was said only happen for half a day since the culprit was captured and now is still missing, the Incident is still an Enigma to all.

"yes that's the same City" the old woman confirmed.


	6. for her

Short Special Chapter:

She's looking at flowers in front of her, she's about to give her mother a surprise visit when she forgot to picked some white roses in their garden; her mother always wanted to have one in her Office but she doesn't have time left to spare with it,

And now she's stuck while looking at the best and freshest white roses, she wanted to give her mother the best in order for her not to notice,

"The owner was already eyeing on you from some time now, little lady" a suave but scary voice came from her back she look at the person who spoke, it was a tall man with tan skin who seem to love black, the guy walk beside her,

"you should pick fast, before the owner mistook you as a Thief " the guy look at the flowers while she look at the owner whom she caught looking at her but look away after,

She frown "I don't care, about him" the guy pick a bunch of white roses "here" he gave it to her while he also picked for himself. She look at the Roses, who is still fresh and beautiful something that she was looking for hours with those bunch in front of her, "haven't seen this beautiful with those white roses, is this really one of those Roses?"

The guy chuckled "yes, that's one from those bunch, though it's not really the best"

Then she look at the flowers in his hand; damn how a dull coloured white Roses can be more beautiful that even the light seems to reflect on those petals.

The guy walk to the flower owner, while she followed him;

"That's so beautiful, it's for whom?" she ask curiously

The man chuckled again "you're the one who owe me one, you speak first"

"its for my mother" she said softly the guy gave a genuine smile

after his flower was finished and her is next The guy look at her and then ,he look at the flowers that he was holding "it's for my Sister"

he look at her "now I must go"

she was caught off guard since she doesn't know what to say "thank you. I hope we meet again"

the guy halt and look back at her "yes, I hope we can" as he continue to walk and exited the flower shop.

* * *

exactly two years ago, before he left to Moshiyuri City


	7. White Rose 5

**At Mesei high school**

It's an ordinary Wednesday for all Class 2-A Students inside of their room listening to their English teacher's lesson,

But when the principal of Mesei high opened the sliding door of Class 2-A, something behind him will make the day different from the other.

Mr. Akimura Fuji approach the class's teacher and whisper something to her and she nod

The woman look at the students who seems curious on what is happening and behind those students is someone who's the reason of it all,

The Teacher gaze at the door while Mr. Fuji walk towards the door and talked to somebody he then look to the Old woman then he left ,

Then Ms. Miuri spoke

"Class, Mr. Fuji told me that we have a transferred student, that will be your new classmate," the woman looked at the door "Pls. come in Ms. Clark"

And there revealed a creamy white skinned woman with her Silvery brown hair is in ponytail as she wears the usual Mesei uniform, she seems tall compare to a common 16 years old woman but what makes it more Interesting is her dark brown eyes, as it looks with those eyes she can see a person's soul,

Everyone was looking with awe.

"Pls. introduce yourself Ms. Clark" The teacher says when as she's now in front of everybody.

"my name is Sierra Clark, I'm sixteen years old, my father is a half American and half Filipino while my mother is a Japanese, that's all nice to meet you" she and bow

"Okay, then let's find you a vacant seat" says Ms. Miuri,

"I already found one ma'am, at the back "as Sierra smiled while looking at the vacant seat "Okay, Mr. Mitarai is there someone sitting there beside your seat" ask by the old woman

"No one ma'am" utter by a guy who seems timid.

The old woman turned to her "then Ms. Clark you can sit nearby Mr. Mitarai"

Sierra nod and walk towards the vacant seat.

'Oh how luck really love her'.

* * *

"Wait, she got perfect!? But that was a difficult test, awesome!" says by one of her new classmates

"Following only to her mark is Mitarai, he's really a smart kid" says the other

She look at the guy who sat near her seat, he was just writing something and by the looks of it he doesn't appear to care about their classmates' gossip,

They just had a surprise test in their Math subject and the Old woman seems have loathed her life which is why after her Lecture she gave them a test that is different from what she teach.

Sierra is not used on taking test since, she understand easily what Rhia teaches to her and tests seems not so necessary though she always passes when she has.

"hey! Kiyoshi," exclaimed by the guy who's at the door already "we are going to canteen, wanna come?"

The guy beside her look and smiled "yes, wait" and after he fix his things he then stand up and walk towards those persons at the door.

They walked outside while he's smiling.

She got amused by what she saw, since she think Kiyoshi Mitarai is a Loner.


	8. White Rose 6

School was different from what she expected since it was easier and the people was not as annoying as she thought they would be, though some are taking a glimpse of her.

Even on when she's already at the corridor some was still staring at her though she's thankful that no one dared to approach her, and that what makes it less annoying

But all and all her first day of school was boring.

It's already 6:pm in the afternoon and Right now she was just walking in the middle of those big and thick trees on the way on the manor, she just used Train since she don't want to use a car.

After a long walk she reached the main gate of the manor and surprisingly Tsubaki was there waiting for her, when she saw Sierra she called the guard and the latter opened half of the gate.

Sierra then walk straight to the Manor house,

While Tsubaki followed her

"It's almost seven Miss you should had just use a car" Tsubaki says as they headed towards the big step in the direction in the big two door of the Manor house.

She then untie her hair "you should not get worried about me Tsubaki, we are not kids anymore"

"Being worried about you miss is my job, you're putting yourself in danger just by attending school now you even prefer to walk in the middle of those big trees with at almost nightfall" she just chuckled even not looking at her Sierra already Imagine Tsubaki's face.

"now you're sound like Rhia maybe she's your long lost sister" while at her back Tsubaki realised what she said put her hand on her mouth and bow because of shame

"I... I'm sorry Miss" when they already reached the final step she remember something.

"Miss I forgot to tell you…" Sierra looked at her

"what is it?" she asks curiously

"Mr. Chr-" she's about to say when the door in front of them opened

And there revealed a young man with a black hair, Sierra put her gaze back at the door her eyes grew wide

"Christian?" Sierra said in her low tone

"Is here..." Tsubaki continued... The same tone as Sierra did.

* * *

The guy leaned at the opened door while looking at her he's smiling "making your best friend worried and your mother is the proof that you made a wrong decision attending School in the distant city"

Sierra just passed him though along with Tsubaki he followed her

"When did you came?" Sierra says in her cold voice

The guy chuckled "aren't you happy to see me?"

"I don't have problem in seeing you, but the truth that you are here means he's here"

The guy smiled silently while Tsubaki left to give the two a private space.

"Yeah he's here, in your mother's chamber" now on their way to her mother.

"Oh! How virtuous of him" she says sarcastically

And as they reached the door, she then hold the knob and opened it

She then saw her mother half of her body was leaning at the head board of the bed while talking to a young man with long blond hair sitting beside her bed.

Both turn their attention to the opened door, her eyes and his blue eyes meet but she averted her gaze to her Mother.

"I'm sorry, I'm late have you already ate?" she says while she walk towards the weak woman and her bag on the couch , the woman then smiled weakly "yes did and I'm glad you gotten home safe, making a dying woman worried again my child"

"and your talking nonsense again" she boringly says "so what are you doing here?" looking at the guy who she almost forgot that existed.

"Tomorrow is a Special day that's why we decided to pay you a Visit" the guy smiled at her

"and beside is it bad to be here?, I'm still you're cousin"

She then laugh "oh I'm only your cousin when it suits your Interest," the guy look at her amused by what she said; though that's what make her hate him, always look amused when looking at her, it's kind of creepy.

"well we're not related by blood that's why I have no right to say it out loud or even to be proud of it"

"and pointing at the truth that we're not related by blood makes no sense really." She then gave a peek of kiss on her mother.

"You must rest now mother, let me handle the two 'guest' we have here"

Her mother sigh " you don't have to treat me like a child Sierra, though I was planning to get a rest when you already got home and since you're here, I can already sleep peacefully" and gave her child the best smile she can gave to her.

"Well then aunt, have a nice sleep," the guy rose from his seat and smiled

Sierra followed him towards the door and they exited.

And there leaning on the wall outside the room is Christian

He smiled at the two "did you have a warm welcome from your cousin Rafael?" he said as if he's being sarcastic.

"Warm welcome is an understatement, she gave me a hot welcome" Rafael then says

Sierra just leave the two behind and stop

"aren't you two going to leave?" both look at each other and then Rafael smiled "no I decided to stay here for the night, the truth is aunt prepared a room for me"

She turn her eyes to Christian he then spoke "well I decided to stay with my Grandmother, but I need to talk to you before, I left"

* * *

"I guess, I just eat first rather than to wait for you" Rafael then left the two of them.

"Being rude to Rafael will make you no good" they are at the balcony of her room the wind is cold and though the surroundings was already been shade with darkness.

"I'm not rude, but I never been kind" she says to him.

"He cares for you, so much" he says as he look at the sky with the stars shining outside.

"You don't have to defend him," she coldly says, he then laugh

"Defending him in front of you? You know nothing" he says while he became serious with his last words though she didn't take it seriously

"well he is you best friend after all, a childhood friend, oh dear I even Imagine that if only one of you was a female your parents must be more than glad to put you on an Arrange Marriage" and she then burst out laughing.

He then frown "your Imagination is Disgusting" he says it with much disgust on his face.

She wiped the tears and try to calm herself and she gave him the sweetest smile she have "you should have started telling me what you want to say before, I ended up making fun of you"

His expression became serious "I'm leaving"

She then frown "you always does"

"I'm taking a masteral It might take years before I can visit you again" his eye looked sad

When he is still on his college year he always visit her every summer though Rafael and him always planned it together, since they are in the same school,

"what about Raf?" she also looked serious now.

He then smiled though his eyes don't get along with it "no he won't, but he choose to stay with you," he stand up and hug her she flinched but said nothing

"you should stop making my grandma do things that is already out of her league she's already old" he whispered softly she groan "so that old hag told you?"

He then scold her "hey! stop that she's still my grandma and she's sulking about that, since she herself is worried about you."

"does Raf know this?" now she's worried

He then shake his head while still hugging her "no, he isn't if he found out, I might be dead assuming I let you, since he doesn't want you to be in danger"

"so searching for my brother, is a dangerous thing?" she said sarcastically

He smiled "searching for someone you don't know is the dangerous thing here"

"pls. take care of yourself it's only be a year and after that Raf will always be with you, while I'm gone"

He then let go and patted her hair "I'll visit you tomorrow and you better change your clothes"

While he look at her from head to toe

"oh sht! I almost forgot" she curse realising she's still in her uniform

He then laugh and leave the room but before he closed it he then mouthed the word 'advanced happy birthday' as she stared blankly at the shut door…

What does it means.


	9. White Rose 7

Sierra already decided to know more about Mitarai and what is his connection with her brother, it's a shame that today is only her second day of school yet she already need to find out where Sensui before it's too late, she never see it coming and curse of whoever it is as to why this day has even to come without her noticing it, "darn it, darn it, darn it" her curse, as she walk through the corridor, it's her birthday today,

It wasn't until this morning does she realise what occasion will be occurred on this day, the celebration will be held tonight but it wasn't the truth of it that she's been cursing herself but to the fact on how her mother take it, she's no idiot she knew that her mother's situation became worse as days passes by and how her mother is only waiting for her right age to come, and thus she decided to choose the direct approach, before this week's ends the answer was already at her hands,

she halt her steps upon reaching the room and slide open the door her eyes roam to where Mitarai was located he's already at his sit writing something that she take as maybe one of the tasks that their teachers was given to them yesterday, and because it's still hours before the class starts there's only few people inside the room who has their own world, she take a step towards the guy and walk pass him into her desk Mitarai was not aware of her presence but she's more than willing to let him know as soon as she put her bag, she then turn towards the guy once already at his front "Kiyoshi Mitarai" she spoke with a civil manner she keep the level of her voice low in order to be audible by him, the guy look up to her and kind of slightly surprise when he saw her "wha..what is it? Do you need something Clark-san?" he ask as trying to comprehend what does the new student need from him and as to why the girl seem serious staring at him, they still stared to each other for some time and the uncomfortable silence that the girl was giving him and the cold brown eyes that's gazing at him isn't helping much, he would have blush if only not the way she look at him,

she opened her mouth trying to get the words out of her mouth but because she's not as well prepare at this, the only thing in her mind was to get straight to the point but it feels like it wasn't the right way but she's serious at this she need to ask before someone got their attention,

she leaned toward the guy across her now they were looking face to face "Shinubo Sensui" her words was as quiet as the last time she spoke but just uttering those words the expression of the guy in front of her was like of those terrified one, seeing his reaction makes her certain enough that the guy know him yet despite how the fear and shock was evident in his eyes, she continued "do you know him?" he tried his best to act calm despite the shaking of his hand that he even grip his pen just to not let it lose the sudden mention of then name scared and surprises him, "I…I don't know what you're talking about Clark-san, I haven't …heard that na..name before" as he suppress the quivering of his lips and words yet he still stutter with his words and without staring with those scrutinizing eyes of her ,

she bit her lower lip still she straighten and smiled at the guy who's still lowering his gaze "I'm sorry Mitarai-kun it seems like I scared you and I have been rude for approaching you and asking some question when it wasn't just only yesterday that we've meet, maybe someday you would answer my Inquiries honestly" she gave him a wide grin though she gave an emphasis of her last word and set back to her desk, the boy was still shaking he may think she wasn't able to notice it but his wrong, it wasn't that long when students coming one by one and soon the desks has already been occupied..

* * *

"Mitarai" she snapped back from looking at the window at the sudden call of the teacher and look at the empty vacant seat across her "he's still not here sir" answered by one of her classmates, she heard the teacher sigh as he put his book on his table he surveyed his gaze to his student "it's already been two days, has anyone of you knew why his been absent?," all of his student look at one another then shook their head, he let out another heavy sigh "it's unlike him to absent from school without telling anyone why, and we haven't even received any news if ever his sick" he grab back his role book and continue his attendance but murmur of the student hasn't died down just yet,

It has been two days since her sudden inquiry from the guy and since the rest of that day Mitarai wasn't been himself he's sometimes being caught by her staring on his own paper and not writing his notes, it was easy to determine that her question bothered him, his even been staring at her too she knows that he wanted to ask of how is she connected to the man but asking that will blow up his act also and when the bell rang for the end of their last subject he's been too eager to go home early collecting his things without taking a glimpse of her, but what bothered her was on why his been acting like that, does her bother done something that even the mare state of his name terrified those who knew him, she's sure he's not a terrorist if he is, he would have been found out sooner and she wouldn't have been wasting her time attending school to search for him.

It's also already been two days since her birthday, thinking back the celebration wasn't that bad since her mother gain some energy and even tried to welcome all of their guests though she's still on her wheelchair, all of the guests are just those people portion of the company since she doesn't much have friend except with Tsubaki and Rhia, it's passable and fine though she must admit that after that her mother's condition became worse than she expected, and the reality of her mother leaving her became closer, she wanted to stay by her mother's side but she just can't leave the school when it wasn't even a week since she got enrolled and more than that she look back to her side 'there was him'…

* * *

"Quit it kid!" snapped by an old woman to the boy whose been fidgeted and always been shifting his position not comfortable, the boy stopped the uncomfortable noise that causing from his movement to the wooden floor, it wasn't that long when the monitor opened he tried to look in front of him... the toddler at the other side of the screen cleared his thought "so what do you want from me Mitarai" he says while still sulking to his pacifier, beside of the screen is the blue haired deity that contacted the Spirit Prince..

Mitarai knew that avoiding her is useless since whether he like it or not he just need to attend school and they will meet again, and base the way the girl look at him, she won't let him off the hook just because he denied her question, she caught him off guard that she already knew that he was keeping something but why would the girl ask about Sensui and what is her connection with the man but that time the only thing he can do is bit his tongue in order not to utter any word that would pushed her some other question about the guy, after the incident he promised to himself and to others that he would forget anything about Sensui and reform a new life, all of the people whose been tangled are forbidden to let out any single word about it, obviously the Spirit detectives would never say a word, thus it applied to them whose human should be hidden the way their talent that also been hidden..

his on Genkai to ask for an advice, at first he take visit to Yusuke's house but he found out that he is still at the demon world while Kuwabara is busy with his high school life just like him which lead him to Genkai's, and to his luck the old woman told him to ask the question to Koenma and with Blue haired deity visiting the old woman she contacted Koenma.


	10. White Rose 8

Kiyoshi Mitarai a seventeen years old second year high school student of Mesei high, he was also known as Seaman by those people who knew the incident almost two years ago, it was all that revolves around of certain people who try to dissolve the barrier between the demon world and the human world and bring chaos to the world of the living and the one behind this is none other than Shinubo Sensui an ex detective of the spirit world and Mitarai is one of his henchmen getting influenced by the Black chapter tape and also by his own hatred towards humans convinced that humans itself that are plague deserve to be eradicate, but it was almost two years ago after the incident with the help of the current spirit detectives that he became friends with he's now living a normal and newly reform life that no need for the use of his psychic talent and any bloodshed.

Everything was normal; he make up new friends that is willing to accept him, but the sudden arrival of his a new student makes him remember what he tried to put at the back of his mind, he doesn't know who she is or what is her motive but her mentioning of the name of the same person who lead him to hate humans before, shaken the wall that he tried to build up for almost two years.

His trying himself to sit still while his foot has been tapping the floor since he arrive, he decided to attend school early for two reasons first, to talk to her before everyone arrive since he thought the girl was an early student but to his chagrin it will be minutes right now before the bell rang and there's no slightest hint of her arrival and lastly it was just to get over with the Issue afraid that to his nervousness he might passed out anytime, and what may come is it's up to above now (literally).

He can still remember the looks of Koenma that day, truth to be told that was the first time he saw the toddler form of the young lord since the first time they meet he was in his Teenager form it was quite a shock that after Botan opened the monitor his been greeted by a toddler with a pacifier on his mouth, and much to Koenma's rage that causes him to scold Botan on why calling him suddenly without a further warning which was countered also by the blue haired ferry saying that there's no time to waste with his childish act and explaining on why he was there, while his been became more uncomfortable because of what's happening to them, which the lord shifted his attention to him, it seems like the Young Lord of the spirit world is not comfortable talking outside of the detectives circle in his toddler form.

When he told him of what happen (which is not that much to say), Koenma decided to investigate the girl and wait for him to contact Botan the same day, when the afternoon comes he contacted Botan and ask him to bring the girl to Genkai's, five days from now in which he will come Personally, that confuses all that has been present and asked why? The young lord didn't answer yet the look of his face was something to be worried about.

* * *

She doesn't want to leave her mother while she's suffering from pain but it was just she's as stubborn as her telling her that she will be fine,

"How can she be fine when she passed out because of the extreme pain of his head last night?" her growl to herself while walking towards the school gate of Mesei High, it wasn't that long when she came back to school that her mother feel the extreme pain of her head and since last night she stayed to her side not when she got woke up when her mother called her name because she has still class to attend with,

every step that she take feels like there's an unknown force pulling her back to the train station and back to the Manor but she knew what would her mother feel about her not attending school, the Older woman was so happy when she heard her daughter want to attend school with other people around her, she always let her to make her own choice, she sigh heavily the only way she can go back home is hoping that school ends as early as possible….

the sudden slide of the door caught his attention from the note that his friend Mikagi that lend him because of his two days of absence and before the bell rang the person that he has been waiting for, came to view,

on the other side Sierra was so earnest to end the day sooner she hasn't even notice the occupied seat nearby that has been vacant for two days ago, just after sitting on her seat that Mr. Furushima entered the room.

Every minute feels like an hour has passed counting every second waiting for another subject to end it wasn't that long when she realised that Mitarai has already present since Mr. Furushima with his thunderous deep voice called the boy asking on why he's been absent without notice, Mitarai answered that he has been sick and forgot to ask for excuse, after that their sensei accepted the lame excuse, thinking 'why would the good Mitarai would lie about such things?' while she decided that her mother is Important than anything right now and not to interrogate the boy specially that the only thing she want is to end the day and back to her mother's side..

When she entered the room he already notice the shallow eyes of the girl that it feels like her body was there but her mind was out of nowhere, the noiseless tapping of her foot to the floor while looking at the clock above the blackboard, he knew she's already aware of him across her desk but it seems like it wasn't her primary concern now, but he's also well aware that he needed to talk to her for his own to ease the nervousness he felt, that's why when the last bell rang he approach her before she completely hop out of the room,

"Clark-san" that was the first word that he let out and not letting his own nervousness succumbed upon him, the girl shifted her gaze to him with the same blank eye that she has been wearing since the start of class, when he's sure enough that she's just waiting for him to continue he close his eyes and let out a deep breath then look back at her "it's about Sensui" it feels like it was just yesterday when he last utter those words (which he does),

Her eyes widen upon hearing that name there's a hope lingering in her heart, of course searching for Sensui is as important as being on her mother side because she's doing it for her Mother, while the guy in front of her tried his best to act normal with every syllable he says "there's...there's been someone who've been meaning to talk to you, compare to me he's more knowledgeable about Sensui, he told me that he'll be meeting you this next Wednesday after class I'll escort you to your meeting place" he look at her with pleading eyes "everything that you wanna ask, he can answer it for you, I hope I—" "okay" she smiled at him knowing what he really mean is "I'm not gonna ask you anything about Sensui or how did you two meet" she stand up and gave him one more smile while skipping out of the room, determined to catch the last train to home before evening, the truth of not asking him wasn't about for the guy, but for her not that willing to tell what is her motive.. but it seems like someone already knew.

* * *

Leaning back to his seat while massaging his temple and sucking his pacifier furiously he didn't see it coming but why now that he notice it? Of course Sensui didn't just pop out of nowhere, he had already let his people Investigate him before he became his Detective but there's nothing much to say since it was reported he was living alone while her mother has gotten married to someone else, after all Sensui is a child of her mother when she's still a young and because of his Incredible Spirit awareness that he chooses to live on his own, he didn't inspect further since what's more important is he's human and all; then he eventually forgot all of it, but when Kiyoshi told him about a certain girl asking about Sensui, does he realize how someone knew his existence and of course where should the searching better start than to his parents which to Sensui's case is to her mother who is certainly still alive up to this day,

'I'm such a fool' he cried to himself, it was learned after the battle that Sensui didn't mean to open up the barrier between human and demon world for the destruction of the human world but rather so he can die in the world of the demons he killed mercilessly, and of course there's more reason for it than meets the eye..

"Lord Koenma Sir" hushed by the blue haired ferry in front of him whose been pestering him for a while now, and of course he already knew that this ferry girl in front of him won't stop until he answered her question, "keep it Botan, I'm gonna tell you when the time comes" still massaging his temple he didn't dare to look at the Blue haired Ferry "Bu-" "Botan here is the list of souls that you need to ferry, here" Botan was about to appeal more when Ayame arrived on time to give Botan a job she should be doing rather than pestering him, 'good thing Ayame is not as talkative as botan' he talk to himself he opened her eyes and straighten his sit as he look of the disappointed eyes of the Blue haired ferry while saying thank you to Ayame, she then turn her back but look back at him one more time before opening and closing the double doors of his office,

He sigh heavily "thank you Ayame, I don't know what would happen if she continue more of it" the Black haired Ferry beside him smile "it's fine Koenma sir, but don't you think it would be alright if you tell her?" he shook his head "no, not yet Ayame, she will find out soon but not until I meet the human girl" the girl look at his Boss "but I think that's the reason why Botan was so confuse on why would you need to meet a human girl no less" the toddler lord just smile sadly below his pacifier "I know" then suddenly he became serious "is there any lead yet?"

The assistant ferry who recognize what he's talking about shook her head regrettably "none yet sir" once again the Young spirit lord slump back to his seat "ow" he cried again while looking at his piles of paper that needed his attention.

* * *

 **A/N:** this is by far the longest chapter that I have written, I tried to re edit the chapter, though just thinking of how long this is, my laziness strikes and specially since it's not my type on reading my own story (I admit it's a bad habit since you'll never know what's your mistake when you don't spend time rereading the story but I just can't, I feel embarrassed 😣) **criticisms are always welcome** anyway, there's so much flaw on this chapter and to the story itself (that I will 'try to mend?', I'm not sure though).. Writing deep English words is not my style so you will notice repeating of words in any part of the chapter…

 **All chapters of White Rose (except the last two chapters) are under re editing nothing will change to the story line, I just hope to improve my writing skills (if I have one lol) and will be publish before first week of August (I hope)..**

 **I have been reading too much KxB stories (it influenced me so much to write longer chapters)**

 **Thank you for Reading : )**


End file.
